Argument
by Neusuada
Summary: Edward went back to Rizembool to get his auto mail fixed again, but while there something happend that was never shown in the series. Something that they don't tell Al, and something involving an argument...


**_Argument_**

**Neusuada: Finally got an inspiration for a fanfiction! As for the request that I got for the story about the Ferris wheel getting stuck, I really love the idea and I am writing it as fast as I can. Now, this story is not in a specific time, but it is sometime in the middle of brotherhood. I don't own anything.**

**Ashe: Really?!**

**Neusuada: Sorry! _We_ don't own anything!**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse had had to come back to Rizenbool for Ed to get his auto mail fixed because he had broken it…..Again.

Of course, just like every time, Winry had nearly beaten Edward into a pulp when she found out.

After Winry had finished repairing Ed's auto mail, he decided to go and ask her why she always beat him with her weapon of choice.

And, again, just like every time, it had resulted into a fight between the two that had been going on for about an hour, but neither knew that this fight would end slightly different than their normal fights….

"Why do you always have to hurt me with that stupid wrench!?" Edward shouted at Winry.

"Because you deserve it for breaking my precious auto mail!" She yelled back, even louder.

"Precious! Life is more precious than auto mail, and you keep trying to end mine, so what do you know about things being precious!" Edward nearly screamed at her. Not knowing that their fight might be going past friendly bickering, and into serious fighting.

"More than you!" Winry screamed as loud as she could.

"Oh! And why is that!" Edward screamed so loud that he probably scared the neighbors.

"Because I'm not the one who did something that's forbidden, making my brother get stuck in a suit of armor in the process for who knows how long, and then burned down my house, so that people wouldn't know of the sin that I committed!" Winry screamed before she covered her mouth with her hands as she realized her mistake too late.

Edward's face showed a mix of shock, regret, and pain as he just looked at her.

"E-Ed I'm-" Winry started to apologize, but was cut off with a glare that would make Pride cringe.

"You're right. You're not," Edward said before he spun on his heel, opened and then walked out the door. Slamming the door hard enough to leave cracks as he went.

"Wait, Ed!" Winry shouted after him, only to be answered by the sound of him stomping angrily down the stairs.

Winry ran out of the room as fast as she could, but Ed was already walking out, and slamming the door.

Winry jogged over to the door, and was about to open it when it opened from the other side, only to reveal a suit of armor in the doorway.

"Al! Did you see where Ed went?" Winry said, as he opened the door the rest of the way and walked inside.

"Uh, no. I didn't. I just saw him storm out of the house, and then take off running somewhere in that direction," Al said, pointing in a direction out the door.

Winry tossed a 'thanks Al' over her shoulder as she took off running in the direction Alphonse was pointing in.

"Um, no problem?" Alphonse said in confusion.

Winry ran in the direction that Alphonse had pointed out to her for about forty minutes before she finally came across a hillside, and saw a figure sitting on the edge of the hill, watching as the sun set.

"Ed," Winry said cautiously as she approached him.

He jumped slightly, not noticing her approaching him until she spoke.

"What do you want?" Edward said bitterly.

"To apologize. May I sit down?" Winry said, sounding hopeful.

Edward sighed and then nodded for her to sit next to him.

"Edward, I really am sorry. I never meant for it to go that far," Winry said, sitting down next to him and looking at him sadly.

"I know you're sorry, but you were right. I did something that I wasn't supposed to do, and I ended up dragging Al down with me. Then I covered up the evidence by burning down the house," Edward said in a small voice.

"Even though you did, I have faith that you will get your bodies back, I don't judge you for burning down your house like some people might, and I will try to support you in every way that I can," she said, trying to comfort him.

"Thanks, but do you think that you could support me without causing me brain damage?" Edward said with a slight chuckle.

"You should know that that's only because I care about you," Winry said with a smile.

"Well maybe could you show your 'caring affection' in a different way?" Edward said, with air quotes around caring affection.

"Different how?" Winry said.

"Just, different," Edward muttered.

"Different how?" Winry said again, in a challenging way.

"Different," Edward stressed, using his hands for emphasis and his voice getting louder.

"Like how!" Winry shouted. Neither realizing that they were getting closer.

"Like this!" Edward shouted as he grabbed Winry's arms, closed the rest of the distance between them, and firmly pressed his lips onto hers.

He was surprised when Winry responded almost instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss with passion.

Ed was even more surprised that when he put his hands on her waist, she pulled him forward and let him lay on top of her while they kissed.

Edward had one hand on the side of Winry's face and one arm holding himself up when they finally broke apart for air.

Both were breathing heavily when Edward finally rolled off of Winry and next to her on the soft grass.

Winry laid her head on Edwards shoulder and looked up at the stars in the sky. Wait, stars!? How long had they been kissing exactly!?

"Should we tell Al about this?" Winry asked after getting over her shock about how long it had been.

Edward shook his head.

"No. He would never leave us alone if we told him about this," Edward said, imagining his brother asking over and over to give him every single detail about what had happened.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said, as she imagined the same thing as Ed.

"Hey, Ed?" Winry said, turning to look at him. Edward nodded for her to go on.

"I love you," she said quietly.

Edward's eyes widened for two reasons. One: her confession, and two: because of his own realization when she said that.

"I love you too, Winry," he said, smiling warmly at her.

They both snuggled into each other's embrace and closed their eyes waiting for sleep to claim them.

In the morning they would have some explaining to do to Al about why they didn't come home that night, but they would cross that bridge when it came.

All that mattered to them was just lying under the stars, in the soft grass, in each other's arms.

Later on in life, surely no one would believe them if they said that they had their first kiss and first fell in love, because of the truth being told in an argument.

* * *

**Neusuada: Yay, I'm done! I hope you like this story, and if you didn't then tell me what to change to make it better. I am currently working on two other fanfictions, one LingFan, one requested Edwin, but I write fast, so please request more ideas. I might be uploading a little slower than usual, because my family is currently moving, but that doesn't mean don't send ideas. And like I said last time, I will consider all ideas except yaoi ideas. Go to my page, look at the list of my favorite couples, if you see one you like, request an idea for them or just the couple and I will come up with one for them. REVIEW! **


End file.
